


The lottery number is 20110

by nxiisnina



Series: Nina's TalentSwap Stuff [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Talentswap (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Crack Treated Seriously, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, It Gets Worse, M/M, Multi, Personality Swap, Pre-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), The Author Regrets Everything, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27247780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxiisnina/pseuds/nxiisnina
Summary: PREVIOUSLY NAMED: {New message! Read now?}Vamp: I need peace.FourthSexyBase: You dont get any here lmao :)Sleepisoverrated: Is it from Mukuro typing like homestuck????Gungir!!!: 2HUT UP N0082!Wattson Holmes: Mukuro I can't understand what you are trying to say-Dad: I'll be honest, Don't we all?Just a chatfic for my talentswap. Pre-Despair!!It will have some angst. YeeeahhhhAlso yes read this for all the shippy shippy
Relationships: Asahina Aoi & Ogami Sakura, Enoshima Junko/Buckets, Fujisaki Chihiro/Kuwata Leon, Fukawa Toko & Naegi Komaru, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Series: Nina's TalentSwap Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1983359
Kudos: 28





	1. Huh? What?

**Author's Note:**

> NAMES!!!!
> 
> Makoto - Wattson Holmes  
> Kyoko - Lavander™  
> Taeko (Celeste) - MomRep  
> Ishimaru (Kalvent The 2nd) - Vamp  
> Mondo - Sleepisoverrated  
> Chihiro - VroomVroom  
> Sayaka - FourthSexyBase  
> Leon - STAR BOI  
> Hifumi - Dad  
> Sakura - Lemme wörk  
> Aoi - Funke  
> Yasuhiro - Swimmin  
> Byakuya - Simp  
> Toko - Asshole  
> Mukuro - Gungir!!!  
> Junko - ByeandHi

[SAYAKA MAIZONO HAS STARTED A CHAT!]

[SAYAKA MAIZONO HAS ADDED IN TAEKO YASUHIRO, CHIHIRO FUJISAKI, KALVENT INDELWOOD AND 12 MORE!]

Sayaka Maizono: ok real quick whats the history homework

Leon Kuwata: You made a chat??? To ask for homework??

Sayaka Maizono: yes i did

Kyoko Kirigiri: If I remember, I think we had to do something about the six wives of Henry VIII????

Makoto Naegi: Maizono, I think you got Bolyen.

Sayaka Maizono: k cool very pog

Toko Fukawa: ...

[TOKO FUKAWA HAS LEFT THE CHAT!]

[SAYAKA MAIZONO HAS ADDED TOKO FUKAWA BACK INTO THE CHAT!]

Toko Fukawa: Stop adding me back. 

Sayaka Maizono: no :)

Byakuya Togami: TOKO SAMA IS IN THE CHAT?

Toko Fukawa: This is why....

[MONDO OOWADA HAS MUTED BYAKUYA TOGAMI FOR 2 HOURS! REASON: Bruh why you simping on main?]

Sayaka Maizono: oh yeah people here can mute each other pog

Mondo Oowada: bruh why pog when you can mog?

Sayaka Maizono: true lol

Sayaka Maizono: wait imma do smt

[SAYAKA MAIZONO HAS CHANGED THEIR NAME TO FourthSexyBase!]

FourthSexyBase: :)

[FOURTHSEXYBASE HAS CHANGED 15 NAMES!]

Vamp: I came to see this? Dissapointment really.

MomRep: Is this perhaps a class chat Maizono-Chan?

FourthSexyBase: kinda

Vamp: I believe that is... Good to know... I will assume.

Gungir!!!: 0MG Y0U?? T4LK1111G W1TH0UT M3?!?!

ByeandHi: Hey. Mukuro stop.

Gungir!!!: M4K3 M3

FourthSexyBase: THATS MY GF!!!!

Vamp: I need peace.

FourthSexyBase: you dont get any here lmao:)

Sleepisoverrated: Is it from Mukuro Typing like homestuck????

Gungir!!!: 2HUT UP N0082!

Wattson Holmes: Mukuro I can't understand what you are trying to say-

Dad: I'll be honest, Don't we all?


	2. Sayaka how high are you-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayaka is high, we blame aoi lol

{5 PEOPLE ARE ACTIVE}

VroomVroom: wait shittt class chat?

Sleepisoverrated: y e s s s

Swimmin: :OO WOAHHHH

ByeandHi: Oh. Huh? Chat? That's neat. I guess.

FourthSexyBase: Hjelki jnkoo hnq r ynu

{GUNGIR!!! IS ACTIVE}

Gungir!!!: H0LY 2H1T WH0 G4V3 H3R W33D?????!!?!?!?

{VAMP IS ACTIVE}

Vamp: Asahina gave her the drug. I am surprised on how she managed to get in.

Swimmin: Dont be! She does this loads of times.

ByeandHi: She does? How does Taeko not notice this??

Gungir!!!: T43K0'2 8L111D

{LAVANDER™ IS ONLINE}

Lavander™: SO I HEARD YOY TALKING SHIT ABOUT MY TAETAE???!?!?!?!?!?!!

Gungir!!!: 00P2-

Lavander™: ILL HAVE YOU KNOW SHES THE BEST HUMAN OK SHE ISNT BLIND AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

ByeandHi: Kirigiri... You know it's a joke. Right?

Lavander™: Joke or not, I still find it offensive :)

FourthSexyBase: tnj lktterv nmburds rea non nad sits 20110

VroomVroom: bitch what

FourthSexyBase: yOu lmae hve

Sleepisoverrated: AHEM THIS IS ME EXPLAINED THANK

ByeandHi: Oowada, You need sleep though.

Sleepisoverrated: nah, playing ac is worth it :)

Lavander™: New Horizons? New Leaf?

Sleepisoverrated: both. among us is also pog tho

Lavander™: OOOOHHHH Oki

ByeandHi: I dont understand-

Vamp: We all don't.


End file.
